Changed
by edwardcullensfuturewife
Summary: AU. NM. About a year after the Cullens left, Bella was changed. How will she deal with being a newborn and all alone? Or will she be alone for long? And if not, who will be there to help her?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: So, this is the first chapter of my new story. I'm not quite sure how this story is going to go. So just work with me. Most likely the Title of this story will change further into the story, as I write more. So that it will fit the story and make since. Just a heads up.**

**This is my second story, I'm still pretty new at writing fanfics so bare with me.  
I wanted to get this first chapter out there and see if anyone liked the idea. So review and tell me what ya think. Good or bad, I can take it. (:**

**DISCLAIMER: I wish I did own The Twilight Saga, but sadly I do not.**

* * *

**[Bella's POV]**

I was changed almost a year after the Cul.. They left. I was forever eighteen now. Never changing or ageing over time. I have heard stories of how newborn vampires were, but I wasn't anything like the stories when I was changed. I was in complete control of myself.  
Once I was changed, I couldn't stay in Forks. It wasn't because of the humans, like I said I was already in control, they didn't bother me. But almost everyone knew me, they would notice the difference. Plus, the werewolves were kind of worried about having a newborn around, except for Jacob.

The werewolves had watched over me ever since they found out that Victoria was after me. After a while she disappeared for days. The days turned to weeks then the weeks turned to months. The werewolves were still protecting me even though she disappeared. After about four months with no trace of her, a couple of friends were going camping about two hours away from Forks for a couple of days, and asked if I wanted to join them. So, I said sure.

Jacob wasn't very happy with that. He still didn't like me going anywhere without him or someone from the pack. He insisted on me staying home. After a while, of constant begging and telling him I would be fine, I finally got him to agree to let me go.

The camping trip was going good, until on the second day, everyone decided to go walking on a trail through the woods. I decided to stay back at the camp, because I was very clumsy and I didn't want to end up slowing anyone down.  
It was starting to get dark, and they weren't back yet. So I got into the tent I was sharing, and started to read a book I brought with me.  
About an hour later, I heard some strange noises coming from the woods. I rolled my eyes and unzipped the tent to get out. I thought that everyone was back, and some of the guys were just trying to scare me. Big mistake.

Once I was out of the tent, that's when I heard it. Howling. More than once. The noises got louder. I recognized at that moment, there was a fight going on. Between werewolves and... I froze as realization dawned on me. Werewolves only have one enemy. Only one thing they protect humans from. Vampires.

I stood there frozen in place for I don't know how long. When a growl behind me made me jump and turn around. I gasped once I saw who it was. Victoria. Those red eyes glared at me, as she stalked forward. I was frozen in place again. My mind was yelling at myself to run, but I couldn't make my feet move. Anyway, I knew there was no point to run. I couldn't out run her. She was about three feet away from me when she smiled and lunged at me. I felt her teeth seep threw the skin at my neck and a loud scream of pain escaped my mouth. The darkness was taking me under after a couple of seconds. The last thing I heard was howling.

**[Jacob's POV]**

After I pulled the bloodsucker off of Bella, Embry and Quil dragged her into the forest to take care of her. Now here I was pacing back and forth, in wolf form, wondering what to do. Bella was bitten. She was going to change into one of my worst enemies. Unless.. NO! I wouldn't, and I wouldn't let anyone else either. This was Bella.

I heard them coming closer to where I was. The fight was over, for now.  
As they came out of the forest they looked from me to where Bella was laying on the ground in pain behind me then back at me.

_Jacob._ Sam said, taking a step closer.

_NO! _I growled. _Don't come any closer to her.  
_  
Sam stared at me. _She's going to turn, Jacob.  
_  
_It's Bella! I'm not going to just kill her. Or let you kill her._

_She'll be a vampire. She won't be Bella anymore._

I growled at him again when he started to take a step forward.

Sam looked at Bella, _You do remember the vampires we just fought, that's how'll she be, Jacob._

_I don't care. It's Bella. I'll handle it when it happens._

He looked up at me, _She'll have to be taken somewhere away from town. Far enough so she won't be around any human scents when she wakes._

I nodded._ Okay._

_Quil and I will go look for a place to take her._ Embry said. Then him and Quil left.

About an hour later, I was picking Bella up gently and moving her to an old abandon shed out in the woods of Forks.  
Once we were there and settled. I phased back into my human form and sat next to Bella holding her hand. "It's going to be okay."

**[Bella's POV]  
**  
After a while, the darkness started lifting and all I could feel was pain. Horrible pain. It felt as if someone was burning me.

The pain started lifting after a while. Slowly. It started lifting from my fingers and toes at first. Slowly going until all the burn-like pain was in my chest. At that point I could hear my heart beat. It was going a lot faster then normal. BumpBumpBump... Then all at once, I couldn't hear my heart beat anymore and the pain was gone.

"Bella?" Someone very close asked.

* * *

****

**A/N: So there it is. Tell me what you think. Should I continue? Or do a different story all together. Let me know. Review.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Thank you all who read and reviewed this story. And thanks to everyone who put this story on their favorite story/story alert list. If I could hug you all, I would.**

**Anyway,  
DUN DUN DUN! Here is the second chapter. It's pretty long. Read and review. Enjoy! :)**

**DISCLAIMER: You should all know by now that I do not own Twilight. Stephenie Meyer does.**

* * *

_The pain started lifting after a while. Slowly. It started lifting from my fingers and toes at first. Slowly going until all the burn-like pain was in my chest. At that point I could hear my heart beat. It was going a lot faster then normal. BumpBumpBump... Then all at once, I couldn't hear my heart beat anymore and the pain was gone._

_"Bella?" Someone very close asked._

**[Bella's POV]**

My eyes shot open and I jumped up from where I was laying. Everything was so different. Clearer. I could see every little detail of everything.

I noticed who called my name. His dark eyes were very wide and he was staring at me like he wasn't sure if it was really me. I didn't understand.

"Jake?"

My hand went over my mouth once I spoke. That wasn't my voice. It was to music like to be. The voice sounded like a..  
I gasped once realization hit me. Everything that had happened before came pouring back in my mind.

Camping. Fighting. Red Eyes. Victoria. Howling.

Vampire.

I, Bella Swan, was a vampire now.

I, Bella Swan, was a newborn vampire in a room full of werewolves, all in their wolf form, except for Jacob.

Jacob was standing there with concern and worry written all over his face. And wide eyes with his nose scrunched up like he smelt something bad.

I stared at him confused for a second, until I took a deep unnecessary breath, realized that I, being a vampire, smelt to him. As they, being werewolves, smelt to me.

I wrinkled my nose at the smell.  
"Ah, I love you Jake, but you smell awful."  
"Same to you, Bella." He said with a small smile playing on his lips.  
I smiled and took a step toward him.

A low growl came from Jacob's right. I looked at the werewolf that owned the growl.  
I scoffed and rolled my eyes.  
"Sam, don't growl at me. I'm not going to hurt Jake."  
I walked up to Jacob until I was about a foot away from him. His eyes were wide again. I reached over and poked him in the shoulder. He relaxed and chuckled.  
"What are you doing, Bella?"  
I smiled at him. "Just making sure you're real. Cause the last thing I remember was being attacked by a revenge seeking vampire. So this could all be a dream. And I could be dead."  
Jacob winced and whispered, "You almost were." He sighed. "And technically, you are dead, Bella."

I rolled my eyes and pulled him into an embrace. I heard him gasp and a couple of growls followed. I let go of him immediately and stepped back.

"I'm sorry. Did I hurt you?"

"No. I was just surprised." He looked at me confused for a second, "How can you be so close to me?"

I shook my head, "What do you mean?"

He sighed, "Bella, you're a newborn vampire. From the stories we've heard and from what we've seen, newborns are thirsty and out of control. And here you are, no older then maybe ten minutes and you're so close to me."  
My hand went up to my throat. It started burning from him talking about thirst.

It all happened so fast, Jacob was pushed back away from me and a couple of the werewolves were in front of Jacob, blocking him from me. As if I would try to eat him.  
I laughed out loud. "Yeah, right. No offence, but ya'll don't smell very appetizing to me. So please stop acting like I'm going to try and eat Jake."

After a while, Sam finally changed back into his human form, but ordered everyone else to stay in their wolf form as of right now. Sam asked what I remembered before I was changed, and him and Jacob told me what happened after that.

That the werewolves picked up on a couple of different vampires scents the day after I left to go camping. They followed them for a while, until the picked up a familiar scent.

Victoria.

Jacob, Quil, and Embry was sent to watch over my friends and I. But once they got there, they picked up on some fresh scents, left no more then a couple of minutes. The other werewolves were on there way as they followed the scents. They tracked them down and that's when the fight started. Victoria had a couple of other vampires with her at the time, most newborns.

That Jacob, Quil, and Embry pulled Victoria off of me and took care of her.  
I gasped. "Victoria is dead?"  
Jacob nodded.  
I sighed with relief.

Then they told me about Jacob caring me to an abandoned shed in the middle of nowhere, to wait out my transformation.

We sat there in silence for a while as everything sunk in. I was thinking about everything they just told me, when something confused me.  
"Why?" I blurted out.  
"Why what, Bella?" Jacob asked, confused.  
"Why did you let me change?"  
"I wasn't just going to... kill you." Jacob whispered.  
I sighed. "What about my friends? Are they okay? And what about Charlie?"

I looked up at them once they didn't answer. "What?"  
Sam sighed, "Once Jacob moved you, we heard footsteps. Lots of them. We secretively checked them out to make sure they were humans. Luckily your friends were not harm and they were on their way back to the campsite." He paused and took a deep breathe, "We had to think fast on what to do."  
"What do you mean?" I asked confused.  
"We had to do something quick before they came back and saw the place. The campsite was not messed up, but you were not there and there was blood on the ground." Sam stopped talking and looked up at me alarmed.  
I raised an eyebrow, "What?"  
"Sorry, I just didn't know how you would react when I said..." He trailed off.  
Oh, now I get it. "Blood?" I stated.  
He nodded. I rolled my eyes, "Please continue."

So he told me that they made it look like a bear had attacked the campsite while they were away. And I was the bears victim.

"So.. Charlie thinks I'm dead?"  
Jacob and Sam sadly nodded their heads.  
Jacob sighed and finished the story, "When everyone got back, they took in their surroundings and called the cops. Once they got there they searched the woods for you. All they found was your jacket, torn into pieces. Which we put a couple of feet away from the campsite."

I took a deep breath, even though I didn't need it. My mind was made up, I knew what I had to do.  
I looked up at Jacob. "Take care of Charlie for me."  
Jacob looked at me with confused eyes, "Bella.."  
I cut him off before he could finish, "I have to leave. I can't stay here, and you know that. People would recognize me."  
Jacob look like he wanted to say something but only nodded.  
"Thank you all for everything you've done for me. I really appreciate it."  
I walked over and hugged Jacob for the last time, "I'll miss you."  
"I'll miss you too, Bella."  
And with that said, I walked out the door and started running leaving everything I knew behind.

* * *

**A/N: So that was it. How did you like it? Review and let me know.  
**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Thanks to everyone who is reading this story. I'm glad you like it so far. (:**

**So sorry it took me so long to get this chapter out, I had writers block for a while. But chapter three is finally done and ready to be read.**

**Sorry if there are spelling mistakes and such, I was really tired and only skimmed it for mistakes.**

**So enjoy! Reviews are love.3**

**DISCLAIMER: You should know by now that I do not own. SM does.**

* * *

_I'm heavily broken  
And I don't know what to do  
Can't you see that I'm choking  
And I can't even move  
When there's nothing left to say  
What can you do  
I'm heavily broken  
And there's nothing I can do  
__  
_

* * *

**[Bella's POV]**

To say that I was scared shitless about my future now was an understatement. I didn't know what to do. I had no home. I had no money. I didn't even know where I was going to go. I was utterly afraid. But the weird thing is, what scared me the most wasn't that I didn't know where to go or what to do, no it was that I was alone.

**[Alice's POV]**

I opened the door to the house and walked in, shopping bags in hand.  
Jasper walked into the living room, "Have a nice shopping trip?" He asked.  
I forced a smile on my face and nodded. "It was good."I knew he wasn't fooled. He could feel my emotions. But he didn't comment. He knew the reason behind them.

Jasper and I were by ourselves right now. Ever since Bella's eighteenth birthday party disaster, our family was torn. We all loved Edward very much, and when he decided to leave Forks and Bella behind, we all left.

Because that's what families do for each other. They stick with you threw thick and thin, no matter how stupid your reason is. He said it was the best for Bella. To remove the vampires out of her life and she'd have a normal safe human life like she was suppose to.

I would of agreed with Edward on this, if only I believed Bella would be happier and safer without us. But I didn't.

Edward believed with time, Bella would forget about him and move on. Bella loved Edward, more than he could see. And when he told her he didn't want her or didn't love her, it crushed her more than he could imagine. He broke her.

Of course, I didn't know how Bella was now. I had promised Edward I would not look for Bella or Bella's future anymore. So Bella could of moved on. She could be extremely happy with her life now and never thought of us anymore, for all I know. It's been almost a year since we left. A lot could of changed.

Once we left, our family fell apart. Edward ended up leaving about a month after everything. He didn't want anyone to see him depressed and broken. He said he'd rather be alone. Esme barely smiled much. She thought of Bella as a daughter, and when we left, she felt as if she lost her. Emmett wasn't himself. He thought of Bella as a little sister and even thought he tried to pretend he was okay around everyone, he wasn't. Jasper felt guilty. He blamed himself for what had happened. No matter how many times we told him it wasn't his fault. He blamed himself for the fall out of Edward and Bella and the separation of this family. I haven't been the same since we left either. I use to love shopping, but now every time I would go, it felt like something was missing. Or in this case someone.

Sometimes all the emotions were to much to handle for Jasper, that him and I would leave for a while and live on our own.

Like we were right now.

We've been living by ourselves for about 3 months this time. We would never stay gone long, because we knew it would just hurt Carlisle and Esme more then they were already hurting. So we only stayed on our own for no more than 4 months.

This time was no different, or at least we didn't plan for it to be.

We decided to move back with the family this weekend, so we started packing up the stuff we would be taking with us. But as I was taping up a box of clothes, I had a vision that changed everything.

I gasped loud when the vision came to a stop and I was jolted back to the present. Jasper kneeling in front of me, hands on my shoulders slightly shaking me. "Alice? What's wrong? What did you see?"  
"I saw..."

**

* * *

**

**A/N: OOOOH, what do you think she saw?**

Okay, okay. I know this chapter is pretty short and kind of boring, BUT I had to do this chapter, It was important to this story. So bear with me.

**Tell me what you think. Review.  
**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Thanks to everyone who reviewed last chapter. You all are amazing. If I could go around and hug each and everyone of you I would. (:**

**Now, this chapter probably isn't what you thought it would be. I'll explain at the end.  
So, now here is Chapter 4. Enjoy!**

* * *

_Somewhere in this darkness_

__

There's a light that I can't find

Maybe it's too far away,

Or maybe I'm just blind...

**[Edward's POV]  
**

I've been back with my family for a little over a month now. Jasper called and said that him and Alice would be home in a couple of days. I was looking forward to seeing them. I hadn't seen them since we left Forks. I winced as the memories that the small town of Forks held came rushing into my mind. I quickly pushed the memories away, thinking about Her hurt to much.

I was laying on my leather couch staring up at the ceiling, when I overheard Carlisle talking on the phone downstairs. "Jasper, what's wrong? What did she see?"

I could here the concern in Carlisle's voice, so I got up and ran downstairs, "What's going on?" I asked to no one specific.

Just then I heard Alice get on the phone, "Carlisle, let me talk to Edward." She didn't sound like herself. Her voice sounded empty. Whatever she had seen, wasn't good.

Carlisle handed me the phone. I pressed it up to my ear, "Alice, what's going on?"

Alice didn't say anything for a couple of seconds, then she sighed. "She's dead, Edward."

My whole body froze. I asked the question I dreaded the answer for. "Who is?"

"Bella."

I shook my head as I dropped the phone and started to run toward the town I was trying my hardest to stay away from. There is no way Bella is dead. No! She can't be.

**[Carlisle's POV]  
**

I watched as Edward drooped the phone and ran out of the house. I wanted to run after him, but I knew he would want to be alone. I picked the phone up, "Alice, are you sure?"

I heard Alice sigh on the other end, "Yes. I wasn't looking for her future, I swear. The vision just popped up."

"What was the vision exactly?"

"At first, I didn't understand it. There was just alot of people in black gathering around a closed casket. Then I saw the pictures. They were of Bella. It was her funeral. And then I noticed something.." Alice trailed off.

"What did you noticed?"

"The casket was nailed shut. Like they didn't want anyone to look inside it. As if, they were trying to hide something."

Alice paused.

"I tried to search for Bella's future but nothing. So maybe it didn't mean anything."

I could hear the pain in her voice.  
"Did you see when the funeral was?"

"Tomorrow afternoon. I think we should all go. Edward is already on his way to Forks."

I sighed, "We'll see you in Forks then."

And with that I hung up. I walked over to Esme and held her as she sobbed. Tomorrow would be a very sad day.

* * *

**A/N: So there is chapter four. Very short I know. Sorry, I promise they will get longer.  
**

**I know most of you thought Alice would of seen Bella. But Bella's a shield like in the Twilight Saga. Except in this story, it is way stronger and it's blocking her. She just doesn't know it yet.  
That's why Alice couldn't see her. Don't worry, they will find out that Bella is a vamp soon.**

**Review, tell me what you think.**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Thanks to everyone who read/reviewed last chapter. I didn't get many reviews on last chapter, so I'm not sure if it's because it's getting boring or if most people just didn't review. I hope it's the second.**

**Sorry for the wait on this chapter. Enjoy!**

* * *

**[Edward's POV]**

Once I got to Forks, I ran to Bella's house and went threw her window. She wasn't there. I looked around her room for any kind of signs that would tell me if she's alive or not. Once I couldn't find any I went downstairs quietly, not to wake Charlie, to look.

After a couple of minutes, I gave up. I wasn't going to find anything that gave me a direct answer. And the clues I found said Alice's vision was right. Her scent was here but it was faded, which means Bella hasn't been here in a while. I shook my head. NO! Bella was alive. She had to be. Maybe she was just visiting family.

I sighed and sat on the couch and put my face in my hands. Minutes past before I looked up again. I started to get off of the couch when a newspaper article caught my eye. I picked it up and all my hope disappeared. The paper confirmed that Alice was right. I skimmed the article.

**Camping Trip turns disaster. **_**A group of friends went on a camping trip for some fun but the trip turned disaster. While most of the kids went on a walk on a trial, Isabella Swan, daughter of Fork's Chief Police, Charlie Swan, stayed back at the campsite...**_**  
**

**_Shortly after the others returned the cops where called. There was bear claw rippings down the tent and blood on the ground. The blood was took to be tested for identity and it was Isabella's blood._**

**_A search party went searching for the body of Isabella in the woods. After hours and hours of searching, all they found was her jacket a little while away from the campsite, shredded._**

**_Funeral for Isabella Marie Swan will be held at ..._**  
I dropped the paper and left.

I walked into the old house and went up to my old room. Once I left Bella's, I checked my phone and had a new voicemail. It was from Alice. They were all on their way back to Forks, for Bella's funeral tomorrow. I thought about just leaving, but I had this strange feeling that I should be there tomorrow. So that's how I ended up here. I was now waiting for everyone to arrive.

**[Jacob's POV]  
**

_**-day of the funeral-  
**_  
I was sitting on the shore of the first beach in La Push, thinking about Bella. Where is she? Is she safe? Or is she scared and alone still?

I wanted to go track her down. Make sure she was okay. But today I couldn't. I had to attend a funeral. Bella's funeral.

The story was Bella died from a bear attack. Search parties went to search the woods but no body was ever found, but her blood was everywhere.

I sighed and got up. The funeral was in two hours. I ran toward the house to get ready.

_**-two hours later-**_**  
**  
We were at the church now, were the funeral was being held. My dad was sitting next to Charlie, Renee, and Renee's new husband Phil, trying to comfort them. I was leaning against the wall closest to them, talking to Quil, Embry, and Seth.

"What are they doing here?" Quil whispered to us.

All of our heads turned the way he was looking. There standing by the door, looking straight at us, was the Cullen's.

Next to me I heard low growls. Great, this is going to be interesting.

* * *

**A/N: I know, I know. I promised longer chapters, but I've been having writers block for weeks now, plus I'm having a hard time writing this story at the moment. So I thought a short chapter was better then nothing.  
**  
**Review.  
**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: It's been forever since I've updated this story. Sorry, I had a major case of writers block. I just couldn't come up with anything. But finally, an update. **

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed and added this story to one of their list. Thank you thank you thank you. [:  
Enjoy!**

DISCLAIMER: I do not own the Twilight Saga. I wished.

* * *

**[Alice's POV]  
**  
As we got ready for the funeral, I looked ahead to see how this would turn out. I could see nothing. It was black. That was strange. I shook my head and tried again.

Darkness.

Well, that's strange. I wonder what that means. I kept trying to get glimpses, something, of it as I finished getting ready. By the time I was ready, I gave up.

--xx--

Once we got out of our cars, I smelt a weird smell. I couldn't quite figure out what it was. I look at the rest of my family and noticed they smelt it too. As we stepped inside, the smell got stronger. I wrinkled my nose up.

"What are they doing here?" I heard someone ask. All of our heads snapped the way the voice came from.

Werewolves!

All the pieces fell together now. The smell and the darkness. I couldn't see the result of how the funeral would go because werewolves were attending, and apparently I can't see werewolves or anything they're around.

Crap!

Werewolves and vampires in the same room, this could be a problem.

My thoughts were going a mile a minute. As soon as I had one, another would pop up. Good thing vampires can't get headaches.

The main thoughts that stood out to me were, _Why are they here? _And _How were they involved with Bella?_

--xx--

The funeral past without a fight. We gave our respects to Charlie and Renee, then went and sat in the back. Edward left as soon as it was over. I still thought it was strange that the coffin was bolted. For some reason, I couldn't get that thought out of my head.

* * *

**A/N; I know, I know. It's way to short of a chapter, but I thought I would post a short chapter then none at all. And I'm already working on next chapter, so it should be out soon.**

**And in case I don't update by the holidays, HAPPY HOLIDAYS EVERYONE! =]**

**Review!**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: WOW! It's been forever. Sorry! I had major writers block. I still do, but I finally got a couple of chapters done. **

**So here is chapter 7! Enjoy!**

**I know, I know, very short chapter, but it's better then nothing. Plus I already have the next 2 chapters wrote. So they should be up soon. :]**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own. SM does. We've been over this. :]**

[BPOV]

_What to do?  
_That question kept going over and over in my head, for the past...  
I'm not really sure. But it seemed like forever, and I still wasn't any closer to the answer then I was when I first asked myself that question.

Right now I was walking through the woods, somewhere, at a human pace. I wasn't really in a hurry, for I didn't know where I was going. I was just walking around in the woods, far away from humans.

The human smells didn't bother me, but I wasn't so sure that if one of them was hurt that the newborn instincts would take over. And I wasn't going to find out either. So therefore I was keeping my distance.

Also, I didn't really know where I was.

About an hour or so later, I smelt it.  
I froze in my tracks. Another vampire was nearby.

**A/N: oooh, a cliff hanger... sort of. who do you think it is?  
Review and tell me what you think! Please, and thank you. :]  
**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: See? Told you it wouldn't be that long for an update.**

**DISCLAIMER: Say it with me now, I. Do. Not. Own. Good! :]**

**[APOV]  
**

_"Jasper." A voice said. But it didn't sound like a question.  
Jasper turned around and was staring into the face of a scared, red eyed, very familiar looking vampire. Jasper gasped.  
_**  
**

I gasped loudly.  
When I finally got over the shock of my vision, I realized five pair of eyes were on me.

I looked over at Edward to see if he saw the vision, by the look of confusion and concern on his face I couldn't tell. As everyone in the room had the same look.

"Alice?"

I looked over at Carlisle. "Yes?"

"Is everything okay?

My eyes snapped back over to Edward. The same look as before was on his face. I'm guessing he either didn't see the vision or he is in shock.

"Alice?" Edward raised his eyebrow, "What was your vision and why would I be in shock?"

So he hadn't seen it, but he heard my thoughts. CRAP! Now I have no other choice, I have to tell him.

I took a deep unneeded breath and simple said, "Jasper is going to find Bella."

**A/N: o.O  
Next chapter already in the works! :]  
Review!**  
**  
**


	9. Chapter 9

**DISCLAIMER: Hmmm, you should know by now. I do not own. SM does. Kay? Kay.**

* * *

**[BPOV]**

I took a deep breath. There was a vampire nearby.

I crouched down into a defensive position, when I came closer to the smell. I was downwind, so the other vampire hadn't noticed me yet.

I got close enough to see the vampire, he looked so familiar. He still hadn't noticed me. He turned a little to the left, and I saw he was feeding from a deer, and now was going to discard the deer's body.

"_So he is a vegetarian vampire._" I thought to myself.

He turned a bit more and I caught a glimpse of his face.

"Jasper."

Jasper's head snapped up, that's when I realized I had said his name out loud.

He turned toward me.

I was thinking about running, but I was frozen in place. He was now staring straight at me.

I heard him gasp. The shock clear on his face, "Bella?"

I just stared at him.

"You're alive." He stated, apparently still shocked that I was standing in front of him.

"Technically, I'm dead."

A small smile played on his lips.

"You know what I meant. We went to your funeral about a week ago."

I winced, I was trying to not think about how my dad or mom was handling everything. I knew it was going to be hard on them, I just didn't want to know how hard.

I felt a calm come over just then bringing me out of my thoughts, I looked up at Jasper. I slightly smiled at him, "Thanks."

He nodded.

It was silent for a moment, Jasper looked like he was thinking about something. He then looked at me, "Bella, how... I mean when... who.." He trailed off.

I sighed, I knew what he was trying to ask. I didn't really want to go into it, so I just answered simply, "Victoria."

I saw shock and anger pass on his face, with other emotions I couldn't place. He was about to say something, when his cell phone begun to ring.

* * *

**A/N: Review! =]**

**-IMPORTANT, PLEASE READ!-**

**So, I only have one more chapter written. After I post that one, it might be awhile before I post anymore because I haven't a clue as to were I want this story to go at this point.**  
**So if you have any ideas msg me or leave it in a review. If I do use your idea, I will give you credit in the chapter.**


End file.
